Milan Abhi Aadha Adhura Hai
by DivaNims
Summary: A tale of three sisters and three best friends how do they find love Kavin-OC, Dushyant-OC note- Read at your own Risk
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OKAY BACK WITH ANOTHER LOVE STORY...R N R**

* * *

 **A girl was dressed in a cream colored lehnga and choli, she was trying to tie her knots but couldn't reach them when she felt the warmth of a hand at her bare back and she blushed... but with that smile she heard another words**

 **"** ** _Naachan Laagyo Re Bairagi Mann"_**

"Dekh Shruti Di Toh Sapne Mein Bhi Jiju Ko Imagine Kar Rahi Hain"

 **with those words she opened her eyes and found herself lying on the bed and her two little sisters beside her..she immediately got up**

Shruti: Arey Di sapno ki duniya se bahar aao, Jiju sach mein aane waale hain 1 ghante mein

"Priti, Shruti Kya hai ye sab tum log na kuchh bhi bolte ho, mujhe tang mat karo.."

Priti: Arey Di hum sach hi toh keh rahe hain, aise sapne mein tum jab muskurati ho na.. kya hamein pata nahi chalta

" _ **Bhagan Laagyo Re Bairagi Mann"**_

Shruti: Haan, aur waise bhi aap hi ne toh kaha tha ki mujhe ek ghante mein utha dena ye sab rituals se main bahot thak gayi hun...wahi toh kar rahe hain..chalo chalo chalo..utho utho utho...Jiju aate hi honge, aapko taiyyar bhi hona hai, aap time pe taiyyar nahi hui toh mumma hum logo ki chatni bana dengi

"Achha bas 5 minute "

Priti: Meera Di please

Meera : Achha baba uthti hun

Shruti: That's like a good girl

 **and she got up..**

 **SIZZLER BAR AND RESTAURANT**

 **The music was loud and thumping, the disco lights and the disco ball the song was enough to make anyone dance, where the two people were dancing like it was they last time they would dance**

 _ **Jhoom fakira jhoom**_  
 _ **Jhoom jhoom**_  
 _ **Jhoom fakira jhoom**_

 _ **Aye fakira yeh tamasha**_  
 _ **Hai garibi ya ameeri**_  
 _ **Aye fakira yeh tamasha**_  
 _ **Hai garibi ya ameeri**_  
 _ **Yeh tarika hai fakri**_  
 _ **Hai fakiri hai fakiri**_  
 _ **Fakiri..fakiri..**_

 _ **Jhoom fakira jhoom**_  
 _ **Jhoom jhoom**_  
 _ **Jhoom fakira jhoom**_

 _ **Jhoom mastana**_  
 _ **Mast mastana**_  
 _ **Jhoom mastana**_  
 _ **Mast mastana**_

 _ **Jhoom mastana**_  
 _ **Mast mastana**_  
 _ **Jhoole la jhoole la**_

 **The two spoil boys who were dancing , one of those came aside to light his cigarette and the other to take his another bottle of vodka**

"Yaar Dushyant Ye Kavin Kahan Hai"

Dushyant: Vivaan Vo saala apni kisi dost ki engagement attend karne gaya hai

Vivaan: Dost (and he laughed aloud)

Dushyant: Tu has kyun raha hai be

Vivaan: Abey wo ek number ka fattu hai jiski wo engagement attend karne gaya hai, ye us ladki ko pasand karta tha, bol nahi paaya aur ladki ki sagaai ho rahi hai aaj

 **and the both of them laughed meanwhile a girl walked to them, and Dushyant smiled to her but she came up to Vivaan and he kissed her hand and chatted for a while.. after sometime she left  
**

Dushyant: Yaar ye tu kaise kar leta hai

Vivaan: Kya

Dushyant: Ye itni saari ladkiyan tere aage pecchey makhiyon ki tarah kaise ghoomti hain, main hun tujhse zyada smart lekin...

Vivaan: Boss ye toh mera swag hai ...aur vaise bhi ladkiyan smartness se nahi paison se aati hain haath mein...

Dushyant: Abey ye jo tu paise paani ki tarah inke peechey itne paise kharch karta hai..tujhe problem nahi hoti

Vivaan: Problem kaisi yaar mera baap badi beimaani se paise kamaata hai, aur main toh unki madat karta hun badi imaandari ke saath un paiso ko kharch karke

Dushyant: Ek baat bata Tujhe kabhi kisi ladki se sachha pyaar nahi hua kya

Vivaan: Pyaar jaisa bhaari shabd ye filmo mein achha lagta hai, real life mein nahi...aur vaise bhi..vo ladki aaj tak paida nahi hui jo sirf Vivaan se pyaar kare..Vivaan Trivedi se nahi...

Dushyant: Tu maane na maane main maanta hun, is duniya mein koi na koi hogi jo sirf tujhse pyaar karegi tere naam se status ya paison se nahi

Vivaan: Main nahi maanta

Dushyant: Lag gayi shart ki tujhe bhi kisi se sachha pyaar hoga...koi ladki aisi bhi hogi jo sirf tujhse aur tujhse hi sachha pyaar karegi bol kya lagata hai shart pe

Vivaan: Agar hua toh thik hai tera ghar bhi main basaunga

* * *

 **OTHER SIDE  
**

 **Meera was all ready when Shruti and Priti knocked the door**

Shruti: Hum aa jaayen di ?

 **Meera opened the door for them and hid aside as she was blushing...Preeti and Shruti glanced at each other and winked to each other**

Shruti: **_aadhi raat jab chand dhale aur koi na ho pichhwade mein_**

Priti : ** _chaap dabake thaade rahiyo tu aade mein_**

Meera ** _: minnat kare_**

Priti: ** _na maniyo_**

Meera: ** _paiyya pade_**

Shruti: ** _na maniyo_**

Priti : **_agar woh haa keh de_**

Shruti: ** _na kehna_**

Priti : **_woh na kehde_**

Shruti: ** _haa kehna_**

Meera: ** _jaan ki kasam de toh_**

Priti : ** _aadhi raat jab chand dhale aur koi na ho pichhwade mein_**

Shruti: ** _chaap dabake thaade rahiyo tu aadee mein  
_**

Meera: **_minnat kare_**

Priti: ** _na maniyo_**

Meera: ** _paiyya pade_**

Shruti: ** _na maniyo_**

Priti : ** _jewar na bole koi ghunghat na khole koi aakhiya dikha dijiyo_**

Shruti : ** _baatan mein uljhaye toh puchho jo samjhaye toh toh mundiya hilaa di jiyo_**

Meera: ** _darwaje se aana laga ke sunti hogi sab sakhiya_**

Priti,Shruti: ** _laaj waaj sab chhod chhad kundi kewade mein_**

Meera: **_minnat kare_**

Priti: ** _na maniyo_**

Meera: ** _paiyya pade_**

Shruti: ** _na maniyo_**

Meera: _ **jaa jaa nadan paheli  
barson ke baad saheli  
jagne ki raat aayi hai  
dekha karti thi sapana  
sapane ko aakhir apana  
kehne ki raat aayi hai  
dekh paraye khasmon se jalti kyon hai byaah kar le  
duur duur se taak dhaak bas aa jaa akhade mein **_

Shruti,Priti _ **: aadhi raat jab chand dhale aur koi na ho pichhwade mein**_

 _ **chaap dabake thaade rahiyo tu aadhe mein**_

Meera _ **: minnat kare**_

Priti: _ **na maniyo**_

Meera: _ **paiyya pade**_

Shruti: _ **na maniyo**_

 **and they noticed their mother welcoming the groom's family and, Meera hid herself behind the pillar,**

Preeti: Di kahan chhip rahi ho?

Shruti: Haan Di Jiju tumhe dhundh hi lenge

 **A boy dressed in the brown sherwani stepped to her and held her hand and brought her to the front**

"Ye mujhse chupa chupi ka khel kyun"

Priti: Wo kya hai Kinshuk jeeju jab se aap se sagai ki baat hui hai na..yahi haal hai yahan pe

"Arey bacchon tum log bhi na, chhedna band karo dono ko, Kinshuk, Meera bete Muhurat beeta jaa raha hai sagai ki rasmein puri karo

 **and they came to the front and did the rituals of engagement and excanged their rings**

 **Meanwhile Shruti saw Kavin entering the hall with a bouquet she came up to him  
**

Shruti: Ye kya itne late aa rahe ho..ye bhi koi time hai aane ka

Kavin: Aa... haan vo kuchh kaam mein phas gaya tha

Shruti: Phir jhoot aankhein dekh kar bata sakti hun ki..

Kavin: Meera kahan hai?

Shruti: Wo wahan (she pointed to her)

 **and Kavin came to Meera**

Meera: Arey ye kya baat hui Kavin Tum itni der se aa rahe ho.. meri engagement ki saari rituals ho gayi aur tum ho ki ab aa rahe ho

Kavin: Sorry Meera vo bas kuchh kaam mein phas gaya tha...ye tumhare liye (giving her the bouquet)

Meera: Main nahi leti

Kavin looked at Kinshuk

Kinshuk: Le lo na yaar itne pyaar se de raha hai

Meera: Thik hai, le leti hun, lekin agli baar agar shaadi mein late aaye na toh khair nahi tumhari

 **and they heard their name being called**

Kinshuk: Excuse me Kavin, koi bula raha hai hume...

 **and they left from there ...While Kavin stood there, his face didn't look as he was happy**

Shruti: Oye hero..bata kyun roke aaya hai..jaise exam mein fail ho gaya ho

Kavin: Pyaar ke exam mein fail ho gaya yaar

Shruti: Kya ? Ye tu pyaar mein haare huye aashiq ki tarah kyun baat kar raha hai?

Kavin: Kuchh nahi, main chalta hun

Shruti: Kya ? Itni jaldi

Kavin: Haan wo thoda zaruri kaam hai

Shruti: Jitna bhi zaruri kaam kyun na ho... khana khaaye bagair nahi jayega bas tu..

Kavin: Arey lekin

Shruti: Kaha na, nahi jaayega

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

 **Dushyant had come to pick up Kavin from that address and he was waiting for him ...But suddenly his eyes fell on Priti who was standing on the terrace talking to both her sisters..he couldn't take off his eyes from her**

 **Meanwhile Kavin came over there and he saw him looking upwards  
**

Kavin: Abey upar kya dekh raha hai?

Dushyant: Bhai bhai bhai meri us se setting karwa de please mere bhai please

Kavin: Kya? Kya bole jaa raha hai

Dushyant: Bhai vo ladki bahot kamaal hai bhai..please tere haath jodta hun paon padta hun please meri ek baar baat kara de us ladki se

Kavin: Abey O.. kis ladki ki baat kar raha hai tu

Dushyant: Vo jo udhar chhat pe khadii ...(and he looks on the terrace there was no one) arey yahin toh thi abhi

Kavin: Ek minute chhat pe toh abhi wo teeno gayi hain...dekh pehle hi bata dun tujhe..un teeno mein se kisi se timepass karne ke baare mein sochna bhi mat kyunki ek jo hai wo dulhan uske peechey gaya toh main do laat maarunga, baaki do meri bahot achhi dost hain unki taraf dekhna bhi mat

Dushyant: Arey main time pass ke liye nahi bol raha hun mere bhai...mujhe us se sach mein pyaar ho gaya hai..ek baar ek baar mujhe us ladki se milwa de please dekh main uska dil nahi todunga teri kasam mujhe us se pehli nazar mein pyaar ho gaya hai bhai ek baar ek baar milwa de

Kavin: Achha thik hai ye chaint mat... Tu kis ladki ki baat kar raha hai ?

Dushyant(spotted Shruti): Arey wo rahi wo jo blue suit mein hai upar chhat pe

Kavin: Shruti.. achha thik hai sochta hun

Dushyant: Pakka karwayega na bhai

Kavin: arey kaha na karwa dunga..abhi toh chal yahan se

Dushyant: Kab karwayega

Kavin: Is tarah se sawal karte rahega toh karvaunga hi nahi

Dushyant: Nahi nahi..bhai bhai..bhai hai tu mera..chal chal..

 **and they sat in the car and drove away from there**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So twins another chap r n r**

* * *

 **Shruti was in the garden when he saw Kavin's car coming near the house she got up meanwhile Priti also stepped outside...Shruti got aside to wash her hands and Priti came in front when Dushyant.. who was in the car saw her...He was again lost seeing her..a smile appeared on his face...but when Priti noticed him starring at her she got inside**

Priti : Huh Bewakoof,Gadha, kaise Ulluon ki tarah taad raha tha mujhe

 **Meanwhile Shruti came in front and she smiled seeing Kavin**

Dushyant(smiled): Arey wah beta tujhe dekhke smile kar rahi hai

Kavin and Dushyant stepped out of the car

Kavin: Hi Shruti !

Shruti: Hi...

 **But Dushyant was busy starring at her**

Kavin: Shruti ye mera dost hai Dushyant.. Dushyant Shruti..

Dushyant smiled and extended his hand

Shruti: Andar aao na tum log bahar kyun khade ho

 **Both of them got inside and Shruti got into the kitchen...She was about to get water for them but she got a phone call**

Shruti: Priti..bahar Kavin aur uska dost aaya hai pani de de ye bahot important call hai

Priti: Thik hai

 **She got the water for both of them..meanwhile Kavin saw Meera and he moved to speak to her**

Dushyant(still starring): Thank you

Priti: Ek baat bataiye ye aapki koi bimari hai ya shakal hi aisi hai

Dushyant: Kya matlab

Priti: Ye ghoorne ki

Dushyant: Je main sirf khoobsurat cheezon ko ghoorta hun

Priti: Huh!

 **She was about to move inside**

Dushyant: Suniye...

Priti:Kya hai

Dushyant:Aap gusse mein bhi khoobsurat lagti hain

Priti: Wow so cheesy...(and she got aside took a chocolate from her purse and started eating it)

Dushyant: Jee aap chocolate khati hain?

Priti: Ji Jab mujhe gussa aata sirf tabhi warna

Dushyant: Warna

Priti: Warna jo bhi mere saamne aata hai usey main maarne lag jaati hun

Dushyant: Koi baat nahi aap khaiye chocolate khaiye

Priti: aap khayenge

Dushyant: Nahi aap khaiye

Priti: Good kyunki main apni chocolate share nahi karti aapko lani padti na

Dushyant: Jee..

 **and she got inside**

 **Here on other side**

Kavin: Meera..kahin jaa rahi ho

Meera: Haan wo main aur Kinshuk aaj kuldevi ke mandir jayenge apni shadi ki mangal kaamna karne

Kavin: Lekin Meera wo jagah toh ...I mean...Meera dhyan se jana tum bhi jaante ho ki wo jagah safe nahi hai...laute samay der ho jaaye toh rehne dena wahin ruk jaana subah aana...

Meera: Dhatt!Kuchh bhi bolte ho Kavin

 **While Kinshuk came over there**

Kinshuk:Arey Kavin ye kaisi baat keh di tumne humari madam se ye ek puri raat mere saath wo bhi shadi se pehle...

Meera: Kinshuk tum bhi na...

And she moved to the car

Kavin: I mean drive safe Kinshuk

Kinshuk: Don't worry

Kinshuk and Meera moved to their destination... While Kavin was left worried... Shruti saw him and she placed her hand on his shoulder

Shruti: Kavin...

Kavin: Haan

Shruti: Don't worry wo thik honge kuchh nahi hoga unhe

Kavin: Hmm...

 **But she noticed a fear and teary tone in his voice**

Shruti: Tum Meera di se bahot pyaar karte they na..

Kavin(turned with shock): Kya ?

Shruti: Tum Meera di se bahot pyaar karte ho na

Kavin: Ye kya keh rahi ho Shruti

Shruti: Jhoot mat bolo tumhari aankhon mein dikhta hai

Kavin: Aankhon mein kaise dikhta hai

Shruti: Chupp...Aankhein unko dekhti hain aur baat kahin aur kar rahe hote ho tum...

Kavin: Tum bhi jaan gayi..lekin..

Shruti: Tumne unse kaha kyun nahi

Kavin: Mujhe laga ki duniya bhar ko dikhta hai toh usey bhi dikhta hi hoga...nahin?

Shruti: Kuchh baatein kehni bhi padti hai Kavin

Kavin:Der ho chuki ...bahot der ho chuki Meera

Shruti: Shruti.. main Shruti

 **and she moved away saying this**

* * *

 **IN THE NIGHT**

 **Meera and Kinshuk did the Pooja and they were returning back from the Kuldevi's temple**

 **On other side Vivaan was returning from some work...**

 **But after sometime some goons stopped Kinshuk and Meera**

"Aye bahar aao dono ke dono"

Kinshuk: Meera tum bahar mat jana main dekhta hun inhe

"Suna nahi bahar aao dono "

Both came out

"Aye jo kuchh hai tumhare paas wo hume do"

Kinshuk gave them the money he had

"Aye tu bhi apne saare gehne utaar"

Meera gave them the ornaments she wore

"Ladki karari lagti hai kya bolta hai dhar le isey "

"le le"

Kinshuk: Aye usey haath mat lagana samjha

"Nahi toh...kya kar lega tu haan"

 **One of them holded Meera and other started beating Kinshuk**

Kinshuk: Meera...

Meera: Please usey chhod do unhe kuchh mat karo...please

 **Meanwhile Vivaan saw all this and he stopped his car**

Vivaan: Aye kya ho raha hai ye sab

Meera: Dekho please unhe chod do please

 **But they continued beating him Vivaan tried to stop them but was unsuccessful ,butin all this a bullet was shot to Kinshuk**

Meera: Kinshuk!...

 **Vivaan took out his gun and held Meera's hand**

Vivaan: Aage mat badhna...aage mat badhna

Meera: Kinshuk...

Kinshuk: Jao Meera

Meera: Nahi Kinshuk... Kinshuk...

Vivaan: Don't be stupid chalo yahan se ye log hume bhi maar denge

Meera: Nahi Kinshuk ko liye bina main kahin nahi jaungi

Vivaan: Don't get stupid wo mar chuka hai

Meera: Kinshuk...

Vivaan pulled her hand and took her forcefully from the goons were also following them

Meera: Kinshuk(she cried)

Vivaan: 2 minute ke liye for god sake apna muh band rakho tumhare chillane se wo wapas nahi aa jayega tum kya chahti ho wo log hume bhi maar daalein

 **Meera was lost she could still remember them the gun shot to Kinshuk...but while speaking Vivaan had bumped into a tree**

Vivaan: Damn!...

 **He could see the goons still following them...He held her hand and got outside**

Vivaan: Bhaago...

 **and they started running...they were into a jungle...somehow they tried to hide themselves in the jungle**

Vivaan: Thank god we are safe now...ab kal subah nikalna hoga yahan

 **Meera could still not believe the death of Kinshuk... Tears dripped down her eyes...she was trembling...**

Vivaan: Hey listen listen..relax dekho wo log chale gaye hain

Meera: Kinshuk...

Vivaan: Oh ...dekho tum rona band karo please...

Meera couldn't forget the incident

Vivaan: Dekho...please stop crying...stop crying

He came up to her and wiped her tears

Vivaan: Dekho jo kuchh hua bhoolna mushkil hai lekin bhulna padega

Meera wasn't able to listen it

It was for the first time that Vivaan couldn't see someone in pain

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Shruti was moving from here to there , she was also in tears .Kavin came to her**

Shruti: Kavin Di...Meera Di

Kavin: Shruti... Shruti stop crying hausla rakho Vo thik hogi kuchh nahi hoga usey

He hugged her and tried to console her...he couldn't see her in tears

Shruti: Kavin meri di

Kavin: Shruti..Shruti calm down Priti kahan hai

Shruti: Wo police station gayi hai report likhwane

Kavin got water for her

* * *

 **Priti was going to the police station but her scooty just stopped**

Priti: Ye scooty ko bhi abhi rukna tha...

 **Dushyant was heading to her house when he saw her on the way**

Dushyant: Accha hua tum yahi mil gayi...kya hua tumhari di mili ?

Priti: Nahi unke liye hi police station jaa rahi thi missing report darz karne

Dushyant: Chalo main bhi saath chalta hun

Priti: Haan lekin ye scooty

Dushyant: Baitho main chhod deta hun

Priti sat next to him in the car

Dushyant: Dekho hausla rakho...kuchh nahi hoga

Priti: Tum nahi samjhoge...

 **They reached the police station and logged the complaint**

 **Priti and Dushyant came out of the police station,Priti was walking on the road she was not in her senses...she was thinking about Meera...she couldn't even see a car coming from the front to her...Dushyant saw her...he pulled her towards him**

Dushyant: Tumhara dimag kharab hai kya...saamne se gaadi aa rahi hai tumhe dikhai nahi deta kya

 **But Priti didn't speak a word...**

Dushyant: Chaloo..

 **and he took her along with him**

* * *

 **IN THE JUNGLE**

 **Meera hadn't slept the last night...her eyes could say that she had spent the entire night crying...Vivaan got up...he found her awake**

Vivaan: Tum jaag rahi ho...soyi nahi ...raat bhar nahi soyi..?

 **But she didn't speak anything**

Vivaan: Chalo utho yahan se bahar nikalna hai

 **But she didn't get up**

Vivaan: Arey utho (he said by holding her hand )

 **She got up and they started moving...they came out of the jungle... but as they came out Vivaan saw one of the goons that were following them**

Vivaan: Ye log bhi yahi hain humare intezaar mein dekho huem bade savdhani se bahar nikalna hoga jaan ko khatra hai hum ab yahan se bhaagenge aur jo gaadi milegi usey pakad lenge

 **He was successful in silently taking her from there...He stopped a truck and talked to the driver to help them...he came to the upper side of the truck while she was still down**

Vivaan: Haath do lao

She didn't listen to him

Vivaan pulled her hand and she came up...

"Ke hua bhaisahab bhabhi pareshan laag rhi se "

Vivaan: Jee...jee haan vo thodi naraaz hain mujhse bas isiliye...

Meera looked at him


End file.
